Famous Last Words
by Aerisse.Hasste
Summary: One-shot. Gal-taek always knew that to achieve power, one would need to look for it himself. The blue-haired teenager stared through his father's window and saw the answer in the form of a stuffed pillow.


Summary: One-shot. Gal-taek always knew that to achieve power, one would need to look for it himself. The blue-haired teenager stared through his father's window and saw the answer in the form of a stuffed pillow.

* * *

He always knew the old geezer would bite the dust someday.  
The scent of disinfectant and a trace of blood permitted through the air around him. The walls were painted white, the tiles were wiped white, and even the doors were dyed white. It was unsettling, it was fucking disgusting. Faint wails and sobs reached his ears and the teenager's nose bunched up. Ugh. Weak.  
Jae Gal-Taek grunted to himself as he stared through the bullet-proof glass hospital viewing window leading directly to his supposed father's bed. The same white wall, white doors, white sheets and white...pillows.  
He blinked to himself before walking towards the door.  
.x.x.x.  
"What does it mean to be strong?," Jae Hyun-su, wrinkled face and thinning silver hair, looked down at his supposed son. His supposed son who hadn't talked to him since he had taken the boy away from the barmaid who shared his flesh and blood.  
They were both alone, sitting at opposite couches in his Seoul condominium.  
"...Repeat that," Hyun-su said, setting his level gaze on the blue-haired spawn of his ex-daughter.  
"What does it mean," the boy, Gal-Taek, repeated, his voice firmer this time with a lilt of defiance in his tone, "To be strong."  
Hyun-su did not like that tone, but he would let it slide for this one time.  
"To be strong, " the elder answered, and Gal-Taek looked up, "You must achieve power by you're own hands."  
.x.x.x.  
The hospital was quiet this time of night. Nothing was heard save for the occasional steps of a passing nurse or janitor.  
The teenagers let his red eyes roam throughout the corridor before closing the door to the geezer's private room shut. He locked the door with a click.  
A soft croak came from behind him, and the blue-haired teenagers didn't bother to turn around.  
"Gal-Taek..."  
.x.x.x.  
"Gal-Taek," his mother called from the bar. The blue-haired boy looked up, face streaked with dirt. The woman tutted under her breath and grabbed his wrist, dragging him inside. Gal-taek winced, but kept quiet.  
It would be best not to anger Mother any further.  
.x.x.x.  
He stood beside the withering body of his 'Father', hands casually inserted into his school jacket. The elder man's breathing came out in short wheezes as he spoke, "...Won't you...call me...father...?"  
"...That woman," Gal-Taek said after a few minutes of silence, "She was my mother, correct?"  
It was a question asked before. A question the elder man never answered.  
Until now.  
"Ye...s," he wheezed, throat constricting.  
"And that woman," Gal-taek continued, lazily eyeing the stack of pillows in the open closet, "...She was your daughter, correct?"  
.x.x.x.  
She glared at him through the long strands of dark brown hair. Her hands clutched at the little abominatio-baby, the little...baby in her arms. Her baby.  
She suppressed a shudder.  
He stared back indifferently.  
"I thought you wanted to be free?," he asked in his faux-benign voice. Her pretty face twisted into a sneer, "I will."  
Before she turned and left she tilted her head back and hacked spit into his face.  
.x.x.x.  
"...Yes," the elder said, voice hoarse.  
"And you threw her out," Gal-Taek said, "When she was pregnant. With me."  
"...She was...too young...to be a mother..."  
The teenager's fists clenched, "Then why didn't you support her?," he snarled, growling at the back of his throat, "Why did you abandon us?"  
"...," the elder didn't answer, merely staring at the ceiling as he wheezed.  
"...Answer me," he demanded, "Answer me!"  
There was a minute of silence.  
"So you won't...call me...Father...?"  
Gal-taek snapped. His hands reached for the answer stacked in the open closet and pressed it down hard on his face. The body underneath made a weak attempt at thrashing, instead merely shaking every so often as the oxygen was cut off from the elder's lungs.  
"Rest in Hell," Gal-Taek spat, "Father."

* * *

Notes: Some dialogues may be changed and this is MY version of how I think Gal-Taek's murder went down.

Keywords:

GOH fanfic

god of highschool fanfiction

the god of high school fanfic


End file.
